


Not Again (No, Not Again, Please)

by VolarFinch



Category: Amnesty - Fandom, TAZ: Amnesty, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Amnesty, Amnesty Episode 14, Aubrey Little - Freeform, Aubrey Little Angst, Aubrey's Mom, Flashbacks, Gen, Guilt, Other, She thinks she killed Duck, Spoilers, Spoilers for The Adventure Zone: Amnesty, TAS Spoilers, Taz: Amnesty Spoilers, The Adventure Zone: Amnesty, Travis McElroy Killed Me By Words Alone, episode 14, murder mention, past trauma, the adventure zone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolarFinch/pseuds/VolarFinch
Summary: She wakes up in the hospital.Ned’s alive.Mama’s alive (and here, thank God Mama’s here, she missed her so much).Duck’s alive. (Thank God Duck’s alive.)Her mom…Aubrey Little starts to cry.





	Not Again (No, Not Again, Please)

**Author's Note:**

> HI IF YOU AREN'T CAUGHT UP ON TAZ: AMNESTY UP TO EPISODE 14 THERE ARE SPOILERS AHEAD SO I'D ADVISE COMING BACK IF YOU'D LIKE TO AVOID SPOILERS!
> 
> In other news Travis McElroy singlehandedly hurts my soul not once, but TWICE in episode 14, so jot that down. I loved these Aubrey scenes in EP 14 SO MUCH so since I can't convey the emotions through art I'm doing it through words. God Bless and also Curse Travis McElroy and how easily he can hurt my soul.
> 
> Just a small blurb to try and break down how Aubrey might have processed the falling of the Pizza Hut sign and the thoughts that she killed Duck Newton.

The Pizza Hut sign tilts and there’s a sickening noise as it crashes into Leo’s General Store.

Aubrey stands there, staring with wide eyes and a heavy heart. The word “Whoops––” barely leaves her lips as she realizes just where the sign was falling––not behind the store, but _at_ the store. The sign smashes through the store like it’s warm butter, almost completely carving out a Pizza Hut shaped hole within the building. There’s screaming all around Aubrey and Ned’s yelling and she can hear someone calling 911 in the background, but she’s not _processing_ anything. It’s all a white noise that’s just filling her head, completely separating her from reality.

She can hear something else, something… not _here_. It’s the crackle of a fire and she feels hot as if she’s been shoved inside of a stove. She can see it all again, something she thought she’d suppressed well enough and would never have to worry about again. She sees the Pizza Hut sign crash into the building and she sees her house––the home she lived in for eighteen years––come crashing down around her as she screams for her mother. She feels pain and heat and it’s all so much because Mom died in that fire, Mom’s dead, she caused the fire, she killed––

She killed Duck.

Oh God. _She killed Duck._

She’s not even aware she’s crying. The wind is knocked out of her, and not in a magical way, as she stares at the destruction she caused. Her legs give out under her as she _stares_ at the store and she almost can't believe what she's done, she never meant to have it end like this, it wasn't supposed to go so badly, she didn't mean to, she didn't, she didn't meant to  _kill_ people. Oh God, _she killed four people, she killed Duck, she killed Duck, **she** _ **_killed_ ** _**Duck**. _

_Nononono not again, not again, not again,_ she thinks and she’s not sure if she’s even hearing herself as she dances back between the past and the present. Her body feels cold even as the flames are enclosing in on her,––she needs to get out, she has Dr. Bonkers in her arms, she needs to _get out_ ––the flames licking at her skin and hair and clothes. She can hear people screaming and crashing and hears her father calling her name and hugging her and asking where her mother is and Aubrey can’t answer because _Mom’s not with you why isn’t she with you where is she_ and she turns and the house she loves and grew up in is engulfed in flames and she watches it as it all burns away and _collapses_. Her chest goes cold and the tears on her cheeks are burning and she knows––she _knows_ ––she caused this and that Mom was in there, this is her fault her fault he _r fault her fault herfaultherfaultherfaultherfaultshekilledhermomshekilledhermom’sgoneshekilledhermomshekilledhermom_.

“Aubrey? Aubrey?!”

She hears her name and shakes her head because _no Dad, Mom’s gone I killed her you don’t understand I killed Mom_ and the entire time her thoughts are crossed because now she’s killed someone else––she’s killed Duck. Duck Newton. God, she loved Duck like a weird brother and now he’s dead and  _she killed him_.

_Killed Duck, killed Duck, killed Duck, IkilledDuckIkilledDuckIkilledDuck, I’m so sorry I’msosorryMom, no I’msosorry, please be okay, I’msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry, I didn’t mean it, I don’t know what happened, Mom I'm_ ––

* * *

 

She wakes up in the hospital.

 

* * *

 Ned’s alive.

Mama’s alive (and here, thank God Mama’s here, she missed her so much).

Duck’s alive. ( _Thank God Duck’s alive._ )

Her mom…

Aubrey Little starts to cry.


End file.
